


Solar Eclipse

by ceillacx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, False Memories, Fluff and Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Moving On, Shobio, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i like angst ok?, sorry shobio stans :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceillacx/pseuds/ceillacx
Summary: •A solar eclipse occurs once in about every 1,095 days, when the sun’s brilliant beams are obscured by the moon within that limited interval of time,Until the two opposites part their ways once more.I suppose that means the sun and the moon really aren’t destined to be together.•
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shobio - Relationship, kagehina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Solar Eclipse

☼

He was my sun.  
Except that I only ever rested my eyes upon him in frustration.  
I basked in his warmth,   
Protested when he was gone,  
But never looked.  
On days he was muted, I bleated.  
On days he was stronger, I shunned away.  
I never admired him until it was too late.  
Until he was leaving.  
Until he was gone.  
And in the beauty of the sunset,  
Whilst a salty moisture tumbled down my cheeks,  
I wondered,  
“Why did I never cherish him?”

☼

“What was the first thing you noticed about me?”  
Hinata’s smile radiated warmth as he slipped the inquire into the hasty conversation, which had been ongoing for a couple of minutes, now.  
Kageyama swayed back and forth, sapphire optics shimmering as they gorged into the t.v., which was playing a recap of last night's game.  
“Do you really want to know?” He muttered, shifting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, sheets pooling at his dangling feet hanging off the side of the mattress.   
“Mhmmmm~, don't hold back!! Just— y’know, spit it out! I’ll tell you my favorite thing about you after! So, this is like, totally not one sided,” Hinata gloated, a tiny giggle rattling off of his tongue.  
Kageyama’s previous frown faltered, and his lips peeled back, revealing a toothy grin as he let his mind wander back to when he had first seen Hinata.  
His hair.  
“Your hair.”  
“My hair?”  
“Yep.”  
“That’s all you're gonna say?!”  
“Mhm.”  
“Oh come on, I need more of an explanation then that!”  
“...”  
“Aw ma—”  
“Okay! Fine, fine, geez,” He stammered, pressing his palms into the soft cushioning below him, before he curled his fist, clutching onto it as he exhaled softly.  
Why did I love his hair so much?  
He bit his scathed lip, chewing at it as he dug through my memories.  
Kageyama had always had a bad memory.  
When he first saw him, that was most definitely the thing that stood out to him, no doubt. His hair..  
Orange—  
No, tangerine.  
It looked so fluffy.  
Soft.  
He had bet it smelled good, even before he pressed his face against it, inhaled Hinata’s scent as if his heart would shutter and collapse if he didn't indulge himself in it.  
Which, his scent wasn't what Kageyama expected.  
It was a mix of bubblegum and citrus. It reminded him of a child's shampoo scent, actually.  
He felt another reminiscent smile tug at his thin lips.  
He needed to ask Hinata if he used Natsu’s shampoo.  
That'd be cute.  
Like his hair.  
It complimented his beautiful smile, it complimented the way his amber eyes widened whenever the hard plastic of a volleyball collided with his palm while he was in the air, leaving a hue of red spreading across his hand. And when his feet returned to the ground, the way those eyes would turn to Kageyama, study his face. Then how his cheeks would raise with a crimson touch to them, and he’d shoot me a thumbs up.  
How badly Kageyama wanted to clasp Hinata’s tiny fingers within his own, squeeze them and pepper kisses on each and every one of them.  
“Kageyama?”  
How badly he wanted to run his digits through Hinata’s messy orange locks, pull Hinata’s fragile body close to his, hold him.   
Hold him, gently caress his beautiful face.  
He would never let go.  
“Let go, Kageyama.”  
Snapping back to reality, Kageyama craned his neck back to Hinata, chuckling slightly with a bestowed glare.  
“Wow, you‘re a mind reader, Hin—”  
“Let go.”   
“What?”   
He froze. He wasn't touching Hinata. He wasn't beside Hinata.  
He wasn't even in his room.  
He wasn’t anywhere.  
Hinata wasn't with him.  
“Let go of me.”  
He felt panic crawl underneath his skin, heart beating briskly. A shiver clawed at the boy’s back as he whipped around.  
There was nothing.  
No—  
Please—  
“You did this to me, Tobio.”  
No,   
No,  
Where was he?  
Where was he?  
Where was he? Where? Where was h—  
Kageyama awoke with a jolt, body quivering as he shot up in his bed, sweat pouring down his body, having dampened his clothes.  
Please, say it wasn't true.  
It was just a dream, right?  
Please.  
Azure optics dilating, he slid out from his covers, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, while his body quivered in horror.  
Hand reaching out, Kageyama grabbed his phone, which had been laying face down against the cool wood nightstand.   
Clutching it in a shaking hand, he silently unlocked it, the screen lighting up vibrantly.   
Searching through the apps, he pressed a damp finger against “messages”.

Recent Contacts  
Hinata Shouyou - last received message on 5/25/14  
Kozume Kenma - last received message on 5/25/14  
Oikawa Torū - last received message on 3/16/14  
Etc

He felt mutilated guilt and paranoia churn as he clicked Hinata’s contact.

\-- 4-19-14

H. Shouyou > Hi! Hi! Kageyama-kun, where are you?  
K. Tobio > Noneya  
H. Shouyou > ( ･ั﹏･ั)  
K. Tobio > The café.  
H. Shouyou > (・∀・)  
K. Tobio > Please stop sending those emotes. They look stupid.  
H. Shouyou > You look stupid Bakeyama   
>:(((

\-- 4-23-14

K. Tobio > Hinata? _(read 13:02)_  
K. Tobio > Please pick up Hinata, I'm sorry. _(read 13:03)_  
K. Tobio > Stop it Hinata, I said I'm sorry. Please pick up the phone. _(read 13:05)_  
H. Shouyou > no. leave me alone, kageyama. you’ve done enough. _(read 14:00)_

I started ruefully at the conversations, gut twisting as I slouched down, mind pummeling with an overwhelming somber. The tears that had welded began to spill, gliding down my pale cheeks as I bit back a cry.  
I slid his finger down the phone further, before he pressed his teeth to his lips, phone sliding out from my grip. 

\-- 5/25/14

H. Shoyou > goodbye, tobio. have a nice life with someone else who can actually take all your lies. don't talk to me again. don't text me again. it'll be better for the both of us, ok? _(read 15:04)_

\--

He layed against his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks as a retched, dry sob escaped the boy’s lips. Breath hitching, he clutched the last remaining evidence of what used to be his.  
Hinata’s jersey.  
He wishes he could've remembered the smell of his hair better.  
The scent was faded.  
When we graduated, we traded jerseys as a symbol of friendship.  
Friendship.  
How funny.  
“It’s your fault, Tobio.”  
It is his fault.   
Ah-  
He is never going to fall in love again.  
Never going to make another friend.  
Because friendship ended.  
Love got you hurt.  
And it was all because,   
He was in love with Hinata first.  
And Hinata never did, ever.  
So yeah, he’ll never text him again, Hinata Shouyou.  
He’ll never call him.  
He’ll never love him again.  
But he’ll never forget him.  
Goodbye, Hinata.  
Goodbye, my sun.

☼


End file.
